Wanna Make Out?
by SilverEyes
Summary: OneShot. Logan's immortal question. But will he get more than he bargained for? LoganNicole.
1. Default Chapter

Nicole absentmindedly smoothed back a lock of shiny brown hair that had escaped from her ponytail and sighed, tapping her pencil on her desk.

Click, click, click.

She was sitting in her desk in the back corner of her math classroom, working on a sheet of algebra problems. Her teacher had told her she needed to do a little catching up and to be back at 3:15, but it was already 3:30 and he was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing a little impatiently, she decided to wait five more minutes, and if he didn't come she would leave. She couldn't spend all day waiting to do math.

It was hard though. Sometimes she just didn't understand things. And when math started using more letters than number she got confused.

"Ahhh!" she shouted impatiently, erasing her feeble attempt at solving a problem and throwing her math paper to the ground.

Through her rage, she didn't notice the person standing in the doorway with a smirk twisting their lips until they clapped a little and gave a sarcastic laugh.  
"Bravo, Nicole. I'm sure you'll get a hundred on that test."

"Logan!" Nicole squealed nervously, smoothing her hair. Logan might have been a jerk, but there was no denying he was a cute jerk. She always got a little nervous around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming from-" Logan said, then stopped. Why was he even talking to her? "It's none of your business," he said airily. He saw Nicole roll her eyes a little. That wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to act all flirty and giggly like she always was.

As she leaned over to pick up her paper, Logan reached out and snatched it up before her fingers closed around it. Their hands brushed against eachmother quickly and Nicole blushed.

Pretending not to notice, Logan laughed. "Are you stupid or something? You can't even do this?" He grabbed her pencil and swiftly solved the first equation on the paper, then laughed at the wonder in Nicole's eyes.

Completetly ignoring his comment she stared at the paper. "Wow!"

"It's not hard," he said, pointing with the pencil. "You just subtract this from this, then move the x to the other side like this, then solve for the x."

"Like this?" Nicole said, taking the pencil back and quickly making sense of the second problem.

"Yeah, you've got it!" Logan said with a grin, before soming to his senses. What was going on? Why was he being nice to Nicole? She was just another sqealing fangirl, why was he helping her with her math homework?

"Thanks, Logan," Nicole gushed with a sunny smile.

"Yeah, whatever," he said indifferently. "Just don't tell me you're this stupid in all your other classes either. I don't have that much time."

Instead of looking mad, Nicole smiled a little, as if to say, "Well, what are you going to do with him?"

"Get a brain, Nicole," he shot at her.

"Okay, Logan," Nicole said a little mockingly.

"And don't spend all day brushing your hair. No wonder you suck so bad in math."

"Whatever you say, Logan."

Logan frowned. Why wasn't she getting upset? If there was one person he could make cry on a regular basis with insults it was Nicole.

Grinning, another thought entered his mind. The single question that no girl couldn't resist yelling at him for.

"Wanna make out?" he asked her, smirking.

He was pleased to see a slightly revolted look creep across her face. But it was only there for a second.

The next moment she had reached out, wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulled him toward her and covered his lips with hers.

Logan couldn't move, breath, speak or do anything. The pressure on his lips remained there a few seconds, then Nicole pulled away. It was as if they had traded places. Now Nicole was smirking and he was shocked.

He could only watch as she gathered up her math book and papers and stood up.

As she walked toward the classroom door, her math teacher suddenly filled the threshold.

"Sorry I'm late, Nicole," he said, "I had a few things to take care of. Now, you needed help with the homework problems, right?"

With a mischeivious look back at Logan, Nicole said, "Oh, no thank you. I think I've got the hang of it," before walking away, a confident spring in her step.

Logan realized he was gaping and quickly shut his mouth.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Reese?" Nicole's teacher sighed tiredly.

"Oh, um, no thanks..." Logan mumbled, shuffling out the door, wondering when Nicole's next test was.

He smiled, hitching his backpack higher up on her shoulders.

She was so dumb she'd probably need help on that one too...


	2. Notes Can Be Dangerous

Thanks for reviewing, Sango A.R, DarkDeamon3, sevenleafclovergrl-7, can't think, seanny22, Happymoose101, zoeypink, optimistic girl94, RainFallFarie,RoomToBreatheZoey101, Chase luvs Zoey, Natalie, Liz. I'm glad you like it!

**and now...BY POPULAR DEMAND, Chapter Two of Wanna Make Out: Notes Can Be Dangerous.**

**000000**

The day after The Nicole Encounter-as he had dubbed it in his mind-Logan entered his dorm room, only to find Chase and Micheal lounging on the couch with sodas and chips, watching TV. Chase had a piece of paper in his hand and was holding it tword Logan, eyes still glued to the TV, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, there you are," the curly-haired boy said, still not looking at his roommate. "I thought you'd never be back, what with all the girls out there that need kissing."

Logan froze. "What are you talking about?" How could Chase know? God, how embarassing. If Nicole was going around telling everyone...

Chase threw the piece of paper at him. Logan caught it, surprised, and looked down at it. His name was on the front, enclosed in a big red heart.

Revolted, he slumped into an armchair. What had happened the day before had been one thing. It was just a little bit of fun. This was entirely another. If Nicole thought for one minute that he actually liked her or something, he was going to raise hell.

He shouldn't have worried. As he opened the folded note and read the words scrawled in pink pen the corners of his mouth twisted into a scowl.

It read:

_Dear Logan,_

_You are a chauvinistic pig and I wold be happy if I never had to see you again._

_But you're still a good kisser._

_-Nicole_

Logan couldn't move, breathe, talk or do anything. He sat there, the incriminating letter clenched in his fists watching as Chase and Michael sipped thier Cokes with amused expressions.

Nicole must have known that Chase and Michael would read the note. Now they had one up on him. They would never stop making fun of him for this. As much as he hated to admit it, it was the perfect way to get back at him for being such a jerk.

Where had that come from anyway? Nicole had never seemed the type to "get back" at anyone. She was always too worried about her hair. Where had this suddenly confident additude come from? Ever since girls had come to PCA he thought she was just this sterotypical girly girl.

What was going on?

"So, Romeo," Chase said conversationally, "Micheal and I have been fighting over this. Which one of us do you want as your best man?"

"I look cute in a tux," Michael smirked.

For once, Logan didn't have anything to say. He crumpled the note up, shoved it in his pocket and stomped out of the room. He had just gotten an idea. If there was one girl at PCA who wasn't afraid to speak her mind and who might possibly have been the one to change Nicole in such a big way, she would be in room 101.

Logan rolled his eyes. He was going to have to talk to Zoey Brooks.

Just great.


End file.
